Naruto's Trancendence
by MultiBlackLink
Summary: What if Naruto wasn't weak or useless and he just faked his idiotic nature? Watch as Naruto shocks the world by trancending passed even the Sage of six paths. First fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Besides if I did Naruto would be with Hanabi.

CHAPTER 1

Day after wave mission.

"Sakura-chan do you want to go out with me tonight?" Naruto asked for the umpteenth time."No, Sauske-kun will never ask me on a date if I go with you, I will become tainted." she said and turned on her heel and left, missing the evil smirk that spread across Naruto's face. "Soon Sakura-chan, you will give me what I want."

\+ Time skip + The next day

"No, your annoying." The last Uchiha said shooting another date request from Sakura and walking away. Naruto walked up to Sakura and shouted, "I'll take you out Sakura-chan!" Sakura just looked repulsed at the idea before she screeched out, "Eww, no way Naruto, get a hint. I will never go out with you." Sakura threw a punch, which connected with the jinchuuriki's face, and sent him through a local stores wall and left him unconscious. Sakura nodded in approval at her work and ran off to go find 'her' Sauske-kun.

\+ Time Skip + The next day... again.

Naruto held out some flowers that he grown and hand-picked in his own personal garden. "Here ya go Sakura-chan, I picked them myself from my own garden at home." He proclaimed proudly, until Sakura took the flowers from his hand and ripped them to shreds. " I don't need your flowers or your so called 'love', I want you out of my life." As Sakura got more and more worked up she unconsciously sent a little bit of chakra into her fist. She then cocked her fist back and shouted, "Just go die Naruto!" Sakura threw her fist forward with impressive speed, for such a weakling, and hit Naruto right on his temple.

A sickening snap was heard and blood flowed out of his right eye socket as he dropped to the ground limply. An ANBU that happened by saw the entire exchange and ran over to Naruto, her long brown hair flowing behind her. As she picked up Naruto she glared at the pink haired girl, which was not seen because of her mask. "That was uncalled for girl, he was asking for you to accept some flowers. You might lose you ninja licence for this stunt when I tell Hokage-sama about this." The ANBU dissappeared in a leaf shunshin towards the hospital, while Sakura just looked horrified for the wrong reasons.

'If I lose my ninja licence then I won't be able to impress Sauske-kun! Naruto you baka!'

\+ Time skip + 3 days later, Konoha hospital

Naruto awoke to a soft bed and the smell of medicine, and he instantly knew where he was. 'Hospital' he thought until he heard a voice near his bed that he knew very well. "I see you are awake Naruto-kun." Sarutobi Hiruzen said in a grandfatherly voice, Naruto sat up slowly and realized he had a cast on his neck and bandages on his face. He also saw that Sakura was there looking depressed, so he decided to see whats up. "Sakura-chan why do you look so sad?" he asked worriedly. When Sakura didn't answer he went to ask again until Sarutobi spoke up. "Naruto-kun, Sakura-san will be not be able to become a ninja," he said with a seriousness of a leader. Naruto looked shocked at the Hokage's words. 'Sakura-chan won't be able to become a ninja!' "What did she do jiji?" Sarutobi turned and glared at the girl harshly before answering, "She attacked you, a fellow leaf ninja, with enough power to kill a high chunin rank ninja." Naruto was dismayed at Sakura who looked away with sadness in her eyes from not being able to be with Sauske anymore. Naruto studied her face for a minute before sighing, "What if I forgave her and she gives me one thing? Then can she become a ninja again, or can I give up my position as a ninja in exchange for hers?" Sarutobi looked at Naruto with a ludicrous look on his face while Sakura just looked at him with hope in her eyes. "Naruto-kun she tried to kill you."

"I know," Naruto replied sadly, "but she has great chakra control and would make a good medic ninja." he said wisely.

Sarutobi just sighted and knew that Naruto wouldn't give up. "Fine, but you choose what she gives you. Sarutobi got up from the chair he had been sitting in, "I'm going to go see if you'll be discharged today, you and Sakura-san can discuss the details of this deal." he said, then walked out of the room leaving the two ninja some privacy.

Naruto looked blankly at Sakura then smiled warmly at her. Sakura cringed at the way he smiled, it creeped her out, but finally asked "What do you want baka?" Naruto's smiled didn't falter but instead got larger, he handed her a folded piece of paper. She looked at it skeptically then took it from him and instantly noticed that it was an old page that look to be ripped out of a old book. When she opened it she saw a picture of some hand seals and how much chakra to put into the last seal. She looked up at Naruto with a confused look, he noticed the look then said, "Put as much chakra as you can into the last seal, point it at me, and yell out 'Kami's Gift Transfer' then we will be even.

Sakura wanted to asked what it did but couldn't speak which confused her for a minute until she heard her inner self shout in her head, "DO IT! It will get might rid of Naruto and we get our Sauske-kun back because we did what HE asked!" Sakura had to admit that it sounded like a good idea, so after a minute of debating she studied the handseals then went through them and landed on dragon as she pushed as much chakra into the seal and pointed it at the smiling blonde. "Kami Gift Transfer!" she yelled and no soner had she done it a bloodcurdling scream was heard from her head. Sakura tried to stop sending chakra into her hands but couldn't, " MAKE IT STOP, MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY!" Sakura felt herself finally stop sending chakra into her hands and fell to the ground with a terrible headache and the strange feeling of loneliness. "What was that?!" She shouted, but when the headache subsided and she looked up at Naruto, she froze at his expression. There wasn't a face of concern, happiness, or anger, but one of victory with a twisted smile.

Sarutobi burst into the room and saw Sakura staring wide eyed at where Naruto was smirking evily. "Naruto-kun what happened, I felt a burst of chakra. Did she try to attack you?" The Hokage sent a look towards the pink haired girl, until he heard Naruto's voice which sounded like 4 different people. "What happened is exactly what I wanted to happen jiji," Naruto said before he made a single handsign and shouted, "Soul Trinity!" and he was engulfed in a pillar of purple fire which burned Sakura's hand and the paper she still held.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto.

CHAPTER 2

When the fire cleared from the room there stood 4 people instead of one. The first one was a young looking man, who was looking around the room with a contempt expression on his face. He had jet black hair that reached his a little passed his shoulders, cream colored skin, and amethyst colored eyes that had a slitted pupil. He wore a traditional yukata that was black with red flames going up his arms and converging to the center of his back where they made a picture of a fox. The man's eyes locked onto Sakura's and he sent a sadistic smile her way revealing his enlongated canines.

Sakura unconsciously shivered at that look and noted to herself to stay away from the man. The figure to the left of the strange man was a girl that looked shockingly similar to Naruto's Sexy jutsu. She had on a blue and white version of Naruto's jumpsuit, ocean blue eyes, and long blonde hair that reached her hips done up in twintails. The next person was... Naruto, who looked different but not by much. He was a bit taller than before, wore a black turtleneck that hugged his mucles comfortably, black cargo pants, and his blue ninja sandles.

What Sarutobi notice was the biggest change was an eyepatch that covered Naruto's left eye. The final person in the group was another Naruto, except he had a perpetual scowl on his face, didn't have an eyepatch, and wore a white turtleneck. Sarutobi just stared at the sight in front of him and was speechless at the amount of power he felt coming off of the group, especially Naruto. Luckily, his Hokage autopilot kicked in, "Who are you people?" he asked cautiously since he didn't want to provoke a potential group of powerful enemies, in a hospital no less.

The Naruto with the eyepatch turned to the man he saw as a grandfather, "Do you not recognize me jiji? It's me Naruto Uzumaki," he said in a mock hurt tone. Sarutobi looked at him with studying eyes before sighing, not sensing any deception in his words. "Of course I recognize you Naruto, but who are they?" Naruto replied, "I will tell you if we have privacy. Can you put up seals and remove your ANBU, you can have weasel stay because I trust her." Sarutobi was surpriesed to say the least, because Naruto could sense the ANBU and personally knew one of them. He made a discreet handsign that told them to comply with the demand being made. After two burrs left the room, shuting the door behind them, the Hokage went to put up privacy seals until he saw Sakura looking at Naruto. "Naruto do you want Sakura-san to leave?" Naruto just shook his head, "No she should be present for this meeting." Sarutobi just nodded and put up the privacy seals before calling down his remaning ANBU, which Sakura noticed was the same one that took Naruto to the hospital. "Now would you like to explain what is going on here," the old man said with his business face on. "Sure, lets start from the beginning, jiji remember my 7th birthday?" The man winced as he heard about the day Naruto recieved the worst beating of his life and refused even his help, but nodded his head. "I was walking home and took an alleyway behind the library to get there faster, but I was beaten there and lost my eye that day." Sakura gasped as she heard this, but Naruto ignored her and continued. "They threw me into the library dumpster and left me to die, and that's where I found a scroll in one of the bags." Naruto chuckled darkly as he recalled the memory of that night, he then looked at everyone in the room until his eyes landed on Sakura. "The scroll was from the Haruno clan but it was very old and looked like it hadn't been opened in decades, so I decided to keep it to try and impress Sakura here." Sakura flinched when she noted he dropped the chan from her name. "I put it into one of the pockets the villagers didn't damage too badly, but when I climbed out of the trash you showed up and tried to take me to the hospital. I knew they would take anything I had so I refused to go and ran home. When I got home I opened the scroll and found some... interesting information. The scroll was indeed old, over 200 years old in fact, and it contained information on a abnormality in the Haruno bloodline." Sarutobi, Sakura, and the ANBU looked intrigued at that bit of information. Sarutobi wondering what the abnormality was, Sakura wondering if Sauske would be impressed and praise her if she had a strong bloodline, and the ANBU wondering if she could kill the villagers who hurt Naruto. "It told of one Haruno female who had a child with the Shinigami." That froze everyones train of thought, "WHAT!" they all shouted at the same time. "She had a child with the Shinigami, and when the child was born he had an abnormality with his chakra coils, which by the way a few people had back then, but not everyone like today. The coils bonded directly to his soul and absorbed energy from there, but since the soul is immortal he never ran out of chakra. He also found out that the soul doesn't have chakra, so he studied it and trained with his new energy and found he could use it to manipulate othe peoples soul to an extent. Sadly, when he was trying to create a new jutsu similar to the hirashin he opened a gate to hell. When that happened he unleashed the Juubi onto the world." He paused to let the information sink in, then he continued. "When that happened the Juubi released enought demonic chakra to create the sun 90,000,000 more times with leftover chakra to kill 10 kyuubi's. He couldn't push it back into the hell gate so he did the next best thing, sealing it." Realization dawned on Sarutobi's face, then he spoke softly, "The sage of six paths." Naruto nodded and spoke again. "He sealed the soul into himself after ripping it out of its body and sealing it into the moon. He had several kids and gave them parts of his bloodline: Shaningan and Byakugan. After several decades he decided to do the only thing that would keep the Juubi from getting out forever, he split it into 9 separate pieces and merged himself with the 9th piece and became the new Kyuubi no Yoko." Sarutobi looked confused and asked, "Naruto that would mean we sealed the sage into you, and even if that was true how do you know all of this, surely the scroll didn't give you all of this information." The man with amethyst eyes stepped forward and bowed to the Hokage. "It's a pleasure to meet you in person Sarutobi. I am the one who provided Naruto with his vast knowledge on what happened over 200 years ago." The man stood back up and looked at the old mans face which had skepticism written all over it. "How do you know all of this information and who are you?" The man smirked and laughed out loud startling the Hokage, Sakura, and ANBU in the room. When he finally calmed down he spoke again with slight amusement, "I know this information because I was there that day and I wrote the scroll. You may call me Kyuubi no yoko or Sage of the Six Paths."


End file.
